La biblioteca olimpica de los Guns
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: Hola, me llamo Karina, soy la dragona bibliotecaria olimpica de la familia Guns, aqui sabran todo lo que necesitan saber de Gunsmith y sus amigos que estan en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**En un lugar donde pocos podían llegar, rodeada de templos y aposentos, ahí existía un templo estilo griego y dentro era una biblioteca con información de cosas o seres enormemente raros y exóticos.**

**En una ventana a la vista del sol, estaba una dragona de escamas grises, panza y vientre gris, ojos café amarillento, viendo el atardecer.**

— Hola, me alegra que están aquí **— dijo saludando —** supongo que vinieron a saber el ¿porque están aquí?

**Dijo la dragona mientras toma una columna con unos troncos y poniéndola cerca de ella.**

— Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Karina, y hoy hablaremos de alguien en especial — **escupe fuego en los troncos revelando a un alicornio marrón, con la crin y cola roja y negra, ojos rojos, CM de infinito (logo) – **su nombre es Gunsmith, es al quien le tengo mucho cariño **– ve la flama que cambia su imagen mostrando el monte olimpo.**

— Gunsmith nació como un Pegaso en la etapa final de la época dorada de la familia Guns **— dijo mientras que la flama cambia la imagen a un Gunsmith potro Pegaso —** este nacimiento dio el inicio de la unión de las familias Guns y Galaxy, pero algunos decían que era un error, pero hablare de eso más adelante.

**Dijo seria la dragona y la flama cambia la imagen a un Gunsmith con varias yeguas a su alrededor**

— Una gran parte de su vida fue criado y cuidado por yeguas, el único macho que lo crio fue su padre, Stardust Guns **— la flama mostraba a Gunsmith potro con un semental alicornio de pelaje marrón claro, con la crin y cola negra, ojos rojo claro, CM de una luz incandescente — **viéndolos a los dos, se ven iguales pero con unas diferencias.

**La imagen cambia a Gunsmith con una potra Pegaso de color gris, crin y cola blanca, ojos azules, no tiene CM.**

— Él tiene una amiga de infancia, se llama Light Storm ella acompaño a Guns en gran parte de su vida, al igual hablare de ella más tarde **— dijo la dragona mientras que el fuego se apagaba y tomaba un libro — **Gunsmith tuvo muchas aventuras desde que era pequeño, pero el quería hacer sus aventuras a lo grande, conforme él iba creciendo su padre le enseño a usar el antiguo estilo de lucha de la familia Guns, el savate, es un tipo de combate muy peligroso que es tradicional que los pequeños aprendan a defenderse **— pasa a la imagen de un poni haciéndole una llave en la pierna de su oponente — **y sí que es muy peligrosa, Gunsmith solo lo usa cuando la situación llega a un punto extremo, regresando a la vida de Guns.

**Dijo la dragona mientras volaba a fuera a la puesta del sol.**

— su vida no fue siempre de rosas, de hecho hubo un acontecimiento que acabo con eso, Gunsmith perdió a su padre cuando este tenía 12 años **— se revela una imagen de Gunsmith envuelto en una columna dorada —** en esa misma noche del entierro de su padre, fue a una colina en donde se decía que era el final del mundo mortal, el dio un grito y golpe de furia tan fuerte que destruyo la colina completa y dejándolo inconsciente.

**Pasa a otra página en donde se veía la colina destruida.**

— Después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo, pero en tres meses entra a academia de su padre para seguir sus pasos y ser como él o superarlo **— pasa a otra página revelando a Guns junto con su madre en el imperio dragón — **al cumplir los trece años empezó a tener dificultades con sus poderes de fuego, así que su madre Star Guns lo lleva al imperio dragón para que este sea entrenado por mi maestra Red Flake y vio que este tenía corazón, pero tenía dificultades con sus entrenamientos a parte que tuvo que soportar las misiones de práctica de la academia.

**Voltea la hoja y se veía a Gunsmith cubierto con una capucha con fuertes vientos que eran helados.**

— Yo pienso que su academia se pasó con él en su entrenamiento de supervivencia, lo habían mandado al hielo para supervivencia al frio casi sin recursos, para su suerte logro salir de ahí con nuevos "regalos" incluidos **— seguía caminando por el pasillo de la biblioteca —** a veces Guns va a la biblioteca de los dragones por pedido de mi maestra y ahí fue donde nos conocimos, cuando intento leer un libro se quedó dormido, se veía tan tierno así jijiji.

**Voltea la hoja y se ve a Guns con un chaleco negro con una placa de águila.**

— Gunsmith al cumplir 18 se gradúa de la academia al fin cumplió con lo que quería su padre, en esa graduación no solo hubo festejo de armas, hubo bailes y todo, pero a Guns se le dio una linda sorpresa **— decía mientras voltea la página viendo a Guns con Light como una alicornio —** ella llevo a Guns a una habitación en privado para estar a solas diciéndole sus sentimientos hacia él y este en respuesta hace lo mismo y ya saben en lo que termina después, besos, abrazos, cama y amor, ya saben.

**Regresa a la biblioteca mostrando a Guns con sus amigos.**

— Después de la academia decide hacer sus misiones, y en una de ellas conoce a la Hermana de su gran amigo Holy Blade, Dana Blade, en esos tiempos ella estudiaba en la escuela canterlot con su hermano, ella fue la típica dama en apuros debido a una copia androide de este se salió de control, aún se desconocen las causas de ese mal funcionamiento, pero en fin **— suspira y sigue hablando —** en ese mismo día conoce la gran rivalidad de Dana con Light de todo, sobre todo en el sexo, muchos pensaran que es suertudo en ser juez de esas dos mejor dicho afortunado/víctima de las dos, ¿Qué se le va hacer?

**Dijo mientras cerraba el libro y se recostaba en una cama suave.**

— Después de todo esto, el ha tenido varias aventuras con muchos de sus amigos, en especial la búsqueda de las piedras cronos, Urano y Gea, heredadas por su padre con ellas obtenidas se convierte en un alicornio gracias a ellas, hasta también formo el equipo de Gunsmith Battles en la cual yo estoy, y tiene poderes del hielo, fuego, rayo y Luz **— ve al público —** hasta aquí llego lo de Gunsmith, me alegra que hayan acompañado hasta la siguiente **— se recuesta en la cama y apagando la vela**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Gunsmith: una Pegaso negra de crin y cola roja, ojos rojos, cutie Mark de una estrella con los símbolos de los elementos naturales, es madre de Gunsmith.**

**Biografía.**

**Nació en las cercanías del monte olimpo como alicornio, ella vivió una buena vida de pequeña hasta que a los doce tuvo atributos "muy desarrollados" (saben que es), después a los 18 años hubo una época en ella que era rebelde hasta que conoció a su amiga llamada Lujury Blood, y se convirtieron en amigas y hacían todo juntas hasta la "diversión amorosa" (saben a lo que me refiero), más tarde ella conoció a un poni alicornio llamado Stardust Guns, el heredero de la familia Guns, luego de varias citas ambos se vuelven novios, y al regresar con su familia se entera que ella es la heredera de la familia de los Galaxy, ella tomo su papel de heredera como un juego al igual que su novio, luego de unos años juntos, ambos se casan no sin antes unir a sus dos familias, y se recibieron bien, pero no del todo, después de su matrimonio, su nombre cambio de Star Galaxy a Star Gunsmith por matrimonio, luego de unos años ella anhelo en tener a un hijo/a, y su deseo le fue concedido y tuvo a su hijo Gunsmith, poco después de que Gunsmith naciera, su esposo le dice que era un agente y ella lo toma bien, diez años después muere su esposo y queda devastada y renuncia a ser alicornio, delegándolo a su hijo, unos meses después vuelve ser la misma pero no del todo, ella lidera a los Galaxy y a los Guns, a veces se escapa de su trabajo como líder para estar con Lujury una vez a la semana para satisfacer a unos sementales o a ellas mismas por horas, actualmente prepara la conversión de su hijo en alicornio.**

**Curiosidades.**

**1.- Ella tuvo sus atributos a los 12.**

**2.- tuvo su primera vez a los 18.**

**3.- se casó con su padre a los 24**

**4.- tuvo a su hijo a los 28**

**5.- perdió a su esposo a los 40 y renuncia a su poder de alicornio.**

**6.- para tener más de 40 años se ve como de 25 años.**

**7.- ella tiene una forma oscura, eso pasa cuando ve a su hijo herido lo hacía desde que gunsmith era muy pequeño, ella es peor que su hijo cuando está en forma oscura.**

**8.- por matrimonio cambio su nombre de Star Galaxy a Star Gunsmith.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gunsmith version actualizada

_**GUNSMITHPEDIA**_

**GUNSMITH (VERSION ACTUALIZADA)**

**Ya que Gunsmith ya es alicornio, sus ataques son más poderosos, mientras más poderoso se vuelva en batalla más fuerte serán sus ataques.**

**Poderes.**

**Fuego: orochinagi (una honda o escudo de fuego) y shiki orochinagi (honda de fuego maximizada, cubre su cuerpo completamente de fuego y lanza tres hondas de fuego)**

**Luz: espada de luz (una espada hecha de luz en su casco, ya por ser alicornio ya puede hacer dos), garra de luz (tiene forma de garra, se forman en sus cascos) y pirámide luz (encierra al enemigo y al hacerlo pequeño hace una gran explosión que lo puede dejar herido).**

**Legendario: tornado legendario (un tornado que nadie puede escapar), Paralización (Múltiples ondas verdes que golpean al rival.), hechizo legendario (El rival es hechizado con un hechizo legendario.) y golpe boreal (un golpe con los colores del arcoíris, dos si es alicornio, se da en sus cascos).**

**Agua: tornado de agua (un remolino), bala de agua (es como la bala de cañón) y látigo de rio (una cuerda hecha de agua, dos si es alicornio).**

**Hielo: pinchos de hielo (picos que aparecen del suelo), hachas de nieve (dos hachas que crea en sus cascos y las lanza al oponente) y tornado extremo (es un poder de campo, congela el campo para debilitar al oponente, la temperatura rebasa al bajo cero).**

**Tierra: terremoto (una sacudida violenta del terreno dañando al rival), tormenta de arena (u tornado café) y golpe roca (un poder que se forma en los cascos provoca grandes daños al que lo recibe).**

**Viento: viento cortante (cuchillas de viento), ráfaga tajante (un tornado de tres remolinos) y as aéreo (poder que se forma en las alas haciéndolo más rápido y fuerte)**

**Nuevo elemento y nuevas habilidades.**

**Electricidad**

**Relámpago (Rayos azules cruzan el cuerpo del oponente y lo dañan.) **

**Rayo tesla (Ataque Eléctrico con sucesivos rayos rosas al rival.)**

**Bola Eléctrica (Bola formada por electricidad y chispazos que aturden con descargas.)**

**Tacleada de Volteos (envuelve en una onda de choque eléctrico causando daño al oponente dándole descargas dejándolo inmóvil)**

**Normal: ya por ser alicornio, sus poderes son un 10 % más dañino**

**Súper forma: sus ataques son al doble (25 % de poder y daño, con o sin la piedras)**

**Híper Forma: sus poderes son al triple (50 % de poder y daño, con o sin las piedras)**

**Forma Semi dios: sus poderes son al cuádruple (75 % de poder de las piedras)**

**Forma dios: sus poderes son al quíntuple (100 % del poder de las piedras)**


	4. Chapter 4: la maestra de Gunsmith

**LA MAESTRA DE GUNSMITH**

**Gunsmith tiene actualmente una maestra dragón que le enseño a usar el orochinagi, se llama Red Flake, ella es una dragona de escamas rojas, con la panza y vientre rojo claro, ella es estricta en los entrenamientos de fuego, ella lo empezó a entrenar junto con su hija cuando este tenía 13 años, después de cada día de arduo entrenamiento, en la noche su actitud cambia a una muy maternal, va a la habitación de este, y le da cariño, ella conoce a Cloud Moon, la maestra de los destinianos, amigos de Gunsmith, al parecer no se lleva mucho con ella, pero cuando se trata de entrenamientos, ambas son una pesadilla y su entrenamiento es el doble, pero aun así ama a gunsmith como si fuera un hijo.**

**ELLA TIENE COMO 2500 AÑOS DE EDAD, ELLA SE VE JOVEN Y HERMOSA.**

**A VECES TIENE SUEÑOS AMOROSOS Y PLACENTEROS CON GUNSMITH.**

**Biografía.**

**Desde muy pequeña era la burla de los dragones debido a que no tenía las llamas tan fuertes como los otros, cuando fue creciendo sus llamas aumentaron en fuerza y tamaño, pero un día sus padres desaparecen de forma misteriosa, y desde ese dia, se tuvo que cuidar ella misma, hasta su edad adulta, fue temida por todos los dragones, ya que ella es capaz de romperle los huesos a otro, y tuvo su hija con su esposo, pero este falleció en una batalla y quedo deprimida, cuido y entreno de su hija, hasta que un día Gunsmith llega con su madre a su hogar y le pide que lo entrene para controlar sus poderes de fuego y ella acepta dándole un arduo entrenamiento, pero ella ve a Gunsmith como un hijo para ella, rara vez se siente enamorada de él, al igual que su hija.**

**¿Raro no?**

**¿Qué les parece esta nueva personaje en la vida de Gunsmith?**

**N.T: lamentablemente no se dibujar dragones, no sé si uno de ustedes mis lectores que leen esta ficpedia sepa dibujar dragones hembras, yo se lo agradecería enormemente.**


	5. Chapter 5: la hija de Red Flake

**Flame Flake.**

**Hija de Red Flake, dragona de color rojo como su madre con unas rayas anaranjadas, tiene una gran fuerza como su madre, y también es una de las amigas de Gunsmith.**

**Biografía.**

**Desde pequeña fue enseñada por su madre, para hacer todo con esfuerzo, no solo con pedirlo, desde que murió su padre ha estado deprimida, pero su madre la reanima, cuando estuvo en su adolescencia, conoció a Gunsmith y se hicieron amigos, cada vez que su madre pone a Gunsmith hacer entrenamiento arduo y falla, le mima para que no esté frustrado, cada vez que estaba con el significaba que era su amigo, pero a la vez sentía un enamoramiento hacia él, pero aumentaba más a tal grado que tenía sueños con él, pero un día cuando dormía escuchaba gemidos de su madre, y fue a su habitación, y vio a su madre dándose placer a sí misma y diciendo el nombre de Gunsmith, esta no le agrado mucho y se enfrentó a su madre, y le dice que no su padre no fue suficiente, pero recibe un golpe de parte de su madre, luego su madre la abraza y dicen que ha estado sola desde que su padre falleció, pero ella le cuenta que también está enamorada de este, y ambas esperan que algún día Gunsmith les de ese placer a ambas.**

**Curiosidades.**

**Ella le agrada poner a Gunsmith en su pecho todo el tiempo al igual que su madre.**

**Ella tiene la misma belleza que su madre, pero sus atributos son más grandes, haciendo que su madre se sienta algo celosa o algo orgullosa de su hija.**

**Cuando conocieron a la novia de Gunsmith, Yanis The Killer, ellas lo tomaron muy bien, pero esta le hizo prometer a Gunsmith darle un hijo/a.**

**Tanto como ella y su madre son "amigas sexuales" de este y tienen relaciones cuando ambas están solas con este.**

**Ella siempre anima a Gunsmith cuando este está triste.**

**Es 1000 años más joven que su madre, pero es muy hermosa.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shaira, amiga de Gunsmith

**Shaira**

**Una dragón hembra de color naranja oscuro, ojos amarillos, panza y vientre naranja claro.**

**Biografía.**

**Ella es de una familia de donde las hembras tienen un busto bastante grande, desde pequeña no tuvo amigos hasta que conoció a Flame, y se volvieron amigas, al llegar a la adolescencia, tenía un busto mayor que cualquier dragón hembra adolescente, siendo la envidia de las hembras y una atracción hacia los machos, cuando vio a Gunsmith por primera vez pensó que sería como un oponente fácil y se lo enfrenta y pierde, y al ser derrotada por primera vez, abraza a guns a tal grado que lo pone entre sus pechos, y le dice que puede estar en ellos y tocarlos cuando él quiera, y cuando llega a su edad adulta su busto fue considerado como el más grande de las dragones hembra y atrayendo muchos machos a tal grado que usa un cubre pechos, pero para guns se lo quita para que pueda apreciarlos.**

**Curiosidades.**

**Ella solo muestra sus pechos a Gunsmith.**

**De que sea de atributos físicos no sea diga que no sepa pelear.**

**Es seria cuando esta con otro, pero alegre y traviesa con guns.**

**Cuando vio que guns tuvo a Yanis de novia, hizo que light storm, Flame y ella junto con yanis, sean sus novias a la vez (el pobre no tendrá respiro)**

**Ella va al torneo en donde participa Gunsmith (el de las crónicas de los destinianos) y lo apoyara hasta el final y "jugar" con él.**

**Tal vez tenga un gran y enorme busto, pero su trasero es normal.**

**Hace quintetos con Light Storm, Yanis, Flame y Gunsmith, raras ocasiones en conjunto con Red Flake (el pobre de Gunsmith es un imán de hembras).**

**Es de la misma edad que Flame Flake, y al igual que ella quiere tener un hijo/a con el.**

**ella le gusta tener a Gunsmith muy cerca de sus pechos al igual que Flame.**

**Flame y Shaira se auto consideran hermanas **


	7. Chapter 7: comunicado Gunsmith Battles

**Comunicado de parte de los Gunsmith Battles.**

**Hacemos este comunicado por que un ser malévolo esta suelto, es confidencial, pero en este caso tendré que romper las reglas, un ser malévolo llamado Chaoxi, busca servir al ser más poderoso, en este caso Absalon, y yo junto con mi equipo con puesto de dos dragonas (Shaira y Flame Flake), dos ponis pegasos blancos (Alexander y Maya), y dos alicornios (Light Storm y Yanis, ambas al igual que las dos dragonas pelean por mi corazón), y nuestra misión es detenerle y ayudarles contra los celestes, esto es para Vulcan, ¿si te has preguntado por mi desde lo que paso con mi excompañera lilith?, pues me he recuperado, pero mi otro compañero misteriosamente desapareció, cuando regrese a mi negocio estaba destruido y no tuve más opción de regresar a mi hogar, cuando me entere del imperio celeste, pensé que era mentira, pero por las tierras que han conquistado decidí hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarles, pero las defensas celestes eran muy altas y no puede pasar sobre ellos, así que comunique a mi equipó los Gunsmith Battles, para poder hacer algo, solo pude liberar algunos prisioneros y ponerles a salvo por parte de mi agencia, no te preocupes están escondidos, en medio convencí algunos celestes a unirse, y ellos aceptaron porque estaban hartos del gobierno de Absalon, actualmente mi equipo junto con los rebeldes celestes intentamos buscarles para darles más fuerza de ataque, aunque no sea mucho, pero queremos ayudar, yo por otro lado exploro en donde va Chaoxi y lo seguí hasta la fortaleza de Absalón, no poder entrar ya que hay muchas tropas, si todas me vieran, me harán su prisionero y amenazaran a mi equipo con eliminarme si no se rinden, no estoy capturado estoy a salvo con mi equipo y los rebeldes, y tenemos pocos vehículos para atacar, cuando este con ustedes y su patrulla les contare más detalles, esto es lo que puedo decir por ahora, espero verlos de una manera amistosa junto con mis rebeldes celestes.**

**ATTE.**

**Gunsmith, Líder de los Gunsmith Battles y miembro de la familia Guns.**

**P.D: vulcan, cuando me veas otra vez, no me veras como el Pegaso que viste anteriormente, me veras con un pequeño cambio, espera la sorpresa.**

**P.D para Holy Blade: no les digas nada a nadie de mi cambio porque tú ya lo viste, eso es todo.**

**P.D para Mike Bluer: quiero tener una batalla contigo, probar tu poder con el mío que es una sorpresa, espérala.**

**P.D para la patrulla y mike: he detectado otro artefacto celeste, les dire mas cuando los vea, tal vez no me conoscan, pero su amigo Vulcan si.**


	8. Chapter 8: Segundo comunicado GB

**Segundo Comunicado de los Gunsmith Battles.**

**Hola soy Alexander, soy un Pegaso gris con la crin y cola amarilla, ojos azules oscuro y CM de una estrella con alas de ángel, y estoy con mi novia Maya una Pegaso blanca con la crin y cola negra, ojos azul cielo como el cielo mismo, CM de una hierva curativa con alas de ángel.**

**P.D: yo soy un Pegaso ángel de clase guerrera y Maya es una ángel médico, ella también pelea.**

**Este comunicado va para la patrulla y a nuestro líder Gunsmith, estamos en el imperio Dragón en casa de la maestra de Gunsmith junto con Shaira, Flame, Light Storm, Yanis y los soldados celestes rebeldes que dejaron a Absalón, actualmente estamos entrenando para la llegada de nuestro líder y de vuestra patrulla, ya los vehículos robados ya están reparados y mejorados para la acción, también trajimos vehículos nuestros.**

**Nota: un grupo llamdo las diablesas, han venido aqui y se uniran a nosotros para ayudarnos contra absalon y dicen que para ayudar a su "novio" Gunsmith.**

**Esperamos su llegada, Alexander, Fuera.**


End file.
